Prom Night
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: People say that prom night is the most memorable night of your life. And she wasn't about to argue with that statement.


**'Ello! I got the idea for this while I was on my way to Chili's for dinner. I have no clue where it came from, but I'm glad it came. Hope you enjoy :) (also, I know it's strange that the Warblers are performing, but I'm just basing this off the spoilers I've read so, yea.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or "Your Song". I'm not that cool.**

**Prom Night**

Her glittering, ivory dress shined in the spotlights. Alongside Santana and Brittany, Quinn stood on stage, waiting to be crowned Prom Queen. She glanced over at Finn, who was standing next to Sam and Mike at the opposite end of the stage, and gave him a wink and a small wave. They would be king and queen. She was certain of it. She put on her best smile as Principal Figgins walked to the center of the stage.

"Good evening, children," Figgins spoke in his usual monotone, "Before we get to crowning, may I make it clear, yet again, that this is not school property. Whatever damages you cause, you will have to personally pay for yourself. With that being said, let me introduce your 2011 Junior Prom king and queen nominees!"

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd that was gathered in front of the stage. A few people, particularly Puck and Lauren, couldn't care less about who won or lost. They were just here to party.

"And your 2011 Prom King is...Sam Evans."

_"Shit,"_ Quinn thought as the prom-goers cheered, _"Now I have to dance with Sam. That's gonna be awkward,"_ she looked sympathetically at Finn, who actually looked pretty relieved.

Figgins placed the crown over Sam's blonde hair and stepped back to the microphone, "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Your 2011 Junior Prom Queen is..."

Quinn smiled brightly, preparing herself to walk to center-stage. Going over the reaction she had been rehearsing all week in her head.

"Santana Lopez!"

Santana shrieked with joy, covering her mouth in shock. She fanned her face as she walked over to Figgins, who placed the glittering tiara on her head. Sam took her hand and kissed her cheek as the crowed hollered louder.

Quinn stood still, trying her hardest not to cry. She was humiliated. She got the most expensive dress she could find, and got her hair and nails done at the best salon in town. She went through all this trouble only to get kicked in the gut. She came from a family of winners. Her grandmother, mother, and sister were all prom queens. And here she was, a loser, standing on stage as the winners sucked up all their glory.

"Now, if everyone will clear the dance floor, the King and Queen will share a dance," Figgins smiled, signaling The Warblers to start.

"This song goes out to tonight's winners," Blaine smiled as his group formed alongside him, "Santana, Sam, this is for you."

_My gift is my song _

_and this ones for you _

_and you can tell everybody _

_that this is your song_

Quinn, feeling the tears start to spill over, climbed off the stage and walked quickly to the nearest exit, trying not to make a scene. It's not like anyone would even notice her, though. Puck noticed her leave. He saw everything. e hadn't taken his eyes off her all night, much to Lauren's disapproval. He saw the way her whole body tensed up after Santana was named Queen, the way her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"I'll be right back."

"Whatever," Lauren rolled her eyes.

He followed Quinn out of the building. Looking around the garden covered in Christmas lights and Chinese lanterns, he finally spotted her, sitting at a fountain in the back. Hesitantly, he made his way over to her. As he got closer, he could hear her silent sobs. He winced. Even though she had cried around him plenty of times before (pregnancy hormones), he never liked it. Despite how damn beautiful she looked with glossy eyes and a red nose and cheeks, he hated seeing her cry.

"Quinn?"

She flinched, not knowing anyone was around. But she knew it was him, "Fuck off."

Puck sat next to her on the fountain bench. Not knowing what to say. They hadn't spoken to each other in months. Sure there were the simple sentences directed at each other during celibacy club, but they hadn't had an actual conversation since their daughter was born, almost a year ago.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I said fuck off, Puck," she snapped, lifting her head to look him in the eye, "Go get shit-faced with Lauren or something."

"I'm not leaving," he said firmly.

"Fine, then I'll leave," she got up and started walking off.

"Where the hell are you gonna go, Fabray? The limo won't take us back until midnight!"

"I'll call a cab or something, just leave me alone!" her voice was thick with tears.

Puck ran after her. She wasn't getting away that easily. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her.

She fought back. Punching his chest as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard, considering her weak state.

"Let me go! I fucking hate you! This is all your fault!" she screamed at him, still punching him. He kept his tight grip on her, holding on the sliver of hope that she didn't mean what she was saying, "If it wasn't for you, and your goddamn wine coolers, none of this would've happened! I would be prom queen! I would have Finn! I would still have abs!"

The punches got weaker and weaker until she gave up and wrapped her arms around his torso, crying into his clean white shirt.

"Why didn't you come after me?" her words were muffled.

"I did, babe. I saw you run out, so I-"

"No, before," she cried harder, "When I started dating Sam. Why didn't you fight for me? It's like you gave up on me. On us. Why didn't you want me anymore?"

Puck could feel his own tears forming. He tried his hardest to keep them down.

"I did want you. I wanted you so much, Quinn. I tried calling you all the time last summer. I used to drive by your house every night just to see that you had your princess night light on," he lightly chuckled. He remembered that Quinn had a pretty big fear of the dark. She had brought the night light with her to his house when she moved in with him.

"I could never get a hold of you," he rubbed her back while she continued to cry, "You ignored my calls, my texts, my facebook messages, and when school started, you barely even looked at me. When I got back from juvie and found out that you were dating Sam, I figured that you just wanted to move on. So I gave you your space. And when Lauren came along, I dunno, I guess I was just lonely. But she'll never mean as much to me as you do, Quinn."

"I'm so sorry," Quinn's shoulder's shook, "I didn't know how to deal with everything. I missed her so much," he didn't need an explanation of who _'her'_ was, "And I thought we were only together for her sake. And once she was gone...I don't know. After we gave her to Shelby, I didn't think I could look at you without seeing her and feeling so heartbroken. When I got together with Sam, I thought I could get you and her off my mind; But I couldn't. I hoped you would come after me, and rescue me from all the pain and sadness. But when you started seeing Lauren, I guess I just lost it. I thought you had given up on me, and us, and everything we still could've had together. I shouldn't have ignored you. I'm so, so sorry."

Puck let his lingering tears fall freely, unable to hold back. He held her tighter against him (if that was even possible), not caring if she got mascara on his shirt, and just cried into her hair. The pair just stood there, underneath the dim light of the decorative lights, just holding each other and crying. Getting the much needed comfort they've both needed for so long.

"I love you too," Quinn whispered after her sobs had turned to light cries.

"What?" Puck's brows knit together as he pulled back to look at her.

"Last year, after Beth was born, you told me you loved me," she sniffled, "I love you too, Puck. And I know it's been almost a year, and you may not feel the sa-"

She was quickly cut off by Puck's lips crashing down to her's. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself as close as she can get. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes after she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna go home," she said lowly.

Puck picked her up princess style. She deserved to be treated like royalty; crown or not. He carried her around the building to the parking lot. After talking their limo driver into taking them home, he ushered her into the limo where she curled up in his lap, burying her face in his neck. Puck gently removed the sparkly clip from her hair, allowing her golden locks to flow down her back, and stroked her back and hair the whole ride home; soothing her while her silent sobs slowed.

They arrived at her house at 11 PM. Puck tipped the limo driver and thanked him for his time. Picking up Quinn, he quietly entered the front door, trying not to wake up her mother. He slowly climbed the curved staircase and walked down the hall to her bedroom. After flipping on the light with his elbow, he set her down on her bed, sitting next to her, still rubbing her back.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"If you want me to, sure."

"Wait here," she whispered. She shuffled over to her dresser and pulled out a lavender night gown, and went into her bathroom to change. Puck waited patiently until she finally emerged from the bathroom, make-up removed, and hair brushed out. She walked back over to the dresser and rummaged around until she found one of his large grey T-shirts that she had taken with her after she moved out of his house.

"I was wondering where that shirt went," he chuckled quietly. Quinn smiled and went to brush her teeth while he changed. Despite what a horrible night she had, at least it was ending well.

She came back from the bathroom and saw Puck already lying down under the lacy comforter, looking like he could fall asleep at any minute. Grinning, she turned on her princess night light before turning off the overhead light. She crawled under the covers and snuggled into his warm embrace, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you," Puck whispered and kissed her gently.

"I love you too," Quinn smiled in the slight darkness. She closed her eyes. People say that prom night is the most memorable night of your life. And she wasn't about to argue with that statement.

_Everything was going to be alright._

**_xoPQox_**

**That's all, folks. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
